I can show you how to Love
by wolfer
Summary: Sequel to  Can you show me how to kiss. Yamamoto and Tsuna are up to it again but this time its Tsuna that does all the work while Yamamoto rides in the pleasure. 80X27 27Seme unbetaed so please don't flame 2 much about that.NO like Yaoi dont read!


It was about 4 months since Yamamoto showed Tsuna how to kiss, and once again Tsuna and Yamamoto were in Tsuna's room struggling with homework. Gokudera couldn't make it because Bianchi showed up at school to bring the bomber his lunch but forgot her goggles, causing Gokudera to foam at the mouth and had to be dragged home by the poison scorpion, thus leaving both the Vongola sky and rain on their own for homework.

It was about 6:00 PM when Tsuna gave a groan and grabbed at his hair. "Why does Math have to be so hard" he asked now one in particular. Yamamoto chuckled at the brunet; "don't worry Tsuna you'll get it" said the darker haired teen. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto like he was crazy. '_I guess I should be clad that Reborn was called back to Italy or this would be much worse'_ Tsuna thought.

"Ne, Yamamoto It's getting late if you want you could spend the night" said Tsuna knowing his mom would agree to let the tall teen stay, No she would force Yamamoto to stay. "Ha ha thanks Tsuna I'll go call my dad right now" said Yamamoto as he got up to go to the phone. While Yamamoto was gone to call/ Tsuna had to take a deep breath to calm down, then went to the call closet to get a futon and laid it out.

When he got done he sat back down at the table and tried to get more done on the problems. A couple of minutes later Yamamoto came back with his usual grin on his face. "Dad said it's ok" said the teen "That's great" said Tsuna with his own smile which made Yamamoto blush lightly. Tsuna noticed this and stated to become worried as Yamamoto sat down next to him, his cheeks still flushed. "Ne Yamamoto do you have a fever?" asked Tsuna as he placed his head on the baseball player's forehead.

When Yamamoto felt Tsuna's hand on his forehead his blush deepened and looked away from the sky.

"Ah, no, I'm ok" said the rain.

"You're Shore?"

"Positive" said Yamamoto with a school girl killing smile. This time it was Tsuna's turn to blush. "A-ano… we should get back to work" said Tsuna as he scooted back to his seat and picked up his pencil. Yamamoto gave a slight frown but didn't say anything.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (l.l) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^^) (0.0) (^^)

It was about 10 O'clock when they decided to give up… I mean stop for the night. Yamamoto leaned back with his arms stretched behind him so that he could stretch his stiff back and stifled a yawn. He then looked over at Tsuna who had his head down on his paper fast asleep. Yamamoto smiled at himself and scooted over to Tsuna and gently gook him.

Tsuna stirred and opened his eyes slowly and looked at Yamamoto. "Tsuna you'll catch a cold sleeping…" Yamamoto's words were cut off by a pair of soft lips. Yamamoto froze when he felt those lips on his. The dazed Tsuna continued what he was doing by licking and nipping at Yamamoto's bottom lip asking for entrance. The rain gladly gave into the sky as he parted his lips and felt Tsuna's tongue clash with his for dominance. This really surprised Yamamoto; he opened his eyes (that he didn't know he closed) and saw that Tsuna's eyes were amber instead of their normal caramel brown.

Tsuna soon started to unbutton Yamamoto's school shirt and pushed up his under shirt to revile a well toned chest and abs thanks to baseball. Tsuna moved his hands from the floor and let them roam over the rains body leaving ghost like touches on his chest, that made Yamamoto's breath hitch and slowly he started submitting. Tsuna's hands continued to wonder until they found Yamamoto's perked nipples and gave them a gentle twist making Yamamoto moan in pleasure. Tsuna soon let go of Yamamoto's mouth and kissed down his neck and bit down where it meets the shoulder. Yamamoto groaned and leaned his head to the side to give Tsuna more room.

After leaving a few more makes on Yamamoto's neck Tsuna licked down to one of his nipples' and started to suck on it gently at first then added more force and added his teeth gently. Yamamoto continued to moan his body seemed drunk off of the pleasure but only one thought ran threw his hazy mind '_when did Tsuna lean this?' _but soon the thought was thrown out the window because Tsuna took his free hand abs started to palm his hardening erection.

Tsuna taking his other hand and moved it so that he could unbutton Yamamoto's pants reveling baseball boxers (appropriate if I do say so) and lifted his hips and leaned his chest back so that he was being supported by his hands. To allow his pants to slid off. Tsuna slowly stared descend down Yamamoto's torso until he got to the baseball players belly button and dipped his tongue in it, then continued down. When Tsuna got to Yamamoto's clothed erection he opened his mouth and sucked on it through the boxers, Yamamoto grounded and moaned louder and gently thrusted against Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna placed his hands on the inside of Yamamoto's slightly opened thighs and softly started to stoke them. Feeling the pleasure from his clothed erection and his thighs caused his elbows to give out and he fell on to the floor then but neither noticed it.

Soon the dominating sky took his hands away from Yamamoto's inner thighs and placed his hands on the floor on either side of his hips and took the waist band from the rain's boxers and slowly started to pull them down, purposely brushing his teeth against Yamamoto's erection tip causing the baseball player to gasp and groan. When Tsuna dragged the rain's boxers down to his ankles he took this time to unbutton his own shirt but left his pants on.

Tsuna then looked at Yamamoto in all his glory and smirked making Yamamoto blush and closed his legs slightly. The rain guardian watched as Tsuna gently opened his legs and descended on his mostly hard cock. Tsuna game it a tentative lick then took it all into his mouth and began to suck. Yamamoto groaned loudly as Tsuna took more of Yamamoto into his mouth until most of it was in. Hollowing his cheeks Tsuna began to move his mouth back and forth licking everything that his tongue could reach. Taking one hand Tsuna gently placed it at the base of Yamamoto's member and gently squeezed it while his other hand caressed Yamamoto's balls gently rolling them in his hand. Yamamoto moaned loudly while rolling his hips trying to get more into Tsuna's mouth, "So good" moaned Yamamoto.

Tsuna stayed silent as he continued what he was doing. He moved his mouth so that he was only sucking on the tip licking the pre-cum off then took his cock in his mouth again Yamamoto could feel the warmth pooling in his stomach and moaned "Tsuna I'm about to cum" he said softly as the hold around his member became stronger, but Tsuna didn't stop his ministrations. Yamamoto moaned loudly and tried to cum but Tsuna's hand prevented him from doing so. Panting from his dry orgasm Yamamoto looked up at the teen that now released his member from his mouth then slowly his hand.

Tsuna soon got up and walked over to one of the draws in his desk and pulled out a bottle of lotion then walked back to Yamamoto and sat down on one of Yamamoto's legs gently rubbing his groin against it causing him to moan and close his eyes in pleasure. Yamamoto noticed the prominent tent in Tsuna's pants and leaned forward to pull Tsuna closer to himself and started to unbutton his pants and pulled them down to revel green apple boxers. When Yamamoto saw this he chuckled and moved the pants so that they were sliding off of Tsuna's hips making him look Fuckable Yamamoto thought.

Tsuna got up slightly to take his pants all the way off before pushing Yamamoto down so that he was lying on his back. Opening the bottle of lotion and squeezing out a generous amount he coated his fingers heavily and moved them so that his lower half was hovering over Yamamoto's upper torso.

Tsuna spread Yamamoto's cheeks to see his puckering hole. Smiling Tsuna placed one of his lotion covered fingers in and slowly moved it in and out of Yamamoto. Yamamoto's eyes widened and groaned in pain as he felt the intruder. After a while a second finger was added in the same slow pace as the first then he added a Scissoring motion to it slowly stretching the baseball player little by little. Yamamoto slowly started to relax and trust against the digits. When the third was inserted Yamamoto moaned out in pleasure. "Tsuna I-I want you in me now" he said sounding a lot like a wonton whore. Tsuna nodded and pulled down his boxers to revel his man hood. Coating it whit lotion, Tsuna moved so that he was positioned and gently started to push in.

"AHH" cried Yamamoto as he felt Tsuna push in then Yamamoto moaned when Tsuna thrusted (moaning himself at the tight heat) slowly so that he could get fully hilted. When Tsuna was done Yamamoto was panting heavily, his face flushed as he saw that (he and Tsuna) where joined. When Yamamoto got adjusted to Tsuna he trusted back against the brown haired teen.

Tsuna took that moment to pull out little by little and thrusted back into Yamamoto until he was almost pulling all the way out and thrusting back in causing Yamamoto to gasp and moan at each thrust as it moved his inner walls widening them.

Tsuna thrusted harder and harder until he rammed into a small pocket of nerves causing Yamamoto to see stars and clamp his muscles around Tsuna's member making Tsuna moan as he slowed down his thrusting tell Yamamoto relaxed and he could continue. After a few seconds Yamamoto calmed down and Tsuna continued while picking up the pace. Sweat formed on both of them as they continued, coming and sounds of slapping flesh could be heard in the boss's room.

Yamamoto could feel the warm pool in his stomach again but greater this time because of his earlier denial. "Tsuna" Yamamoto said panting as he started to meet Tsuna thrusts making Tsuna go deeper inside, both boys moaned at the heat that was coming off of both their bodies.

"Don't worry I know" was all Tsuna said as he gave a calculating stare that seemed to star down at his soul. Tsuna quickened his thrusting and took one of his hands and started to stoke Yamamoto in time. Yamamoto moaned and arched his back in response.

Yamamoto could only see white as he finally cummed all over his own and Tsuna's stomachs. Tsuna thrusted a few more times but the walls clamped around him became too much and he followed suite and cummed on Yamamoto's insides. Panting loudly Tsuna collapsed on top of Yamamoto who was on the futon magically and instantly fell asleep.

Yamamoto laughed, "Ha-ha I guess he tired himself out" the baseball play said as he slowly removed Tsuna from inside of him and grabbed the box of tissues that was on the table above him and gently wiped Tsuna's chest gingerly as he could as he saw the boy's sweet sleeping face. _'To think he seme'ed me'_ thought Yamamoto as he started to clean himself. After he was done Tiredness hit him and he curled up next to Tsuna and promptly fell asleep holing the smaller to his chest.

END~


End file.
